Tales of Ion
by Mountain Ripper
Summary: Imagine a world of complete wonder.A world filled with Wizards, dragons, fairies, vampires, werewolves, mages, and sorcerers, fallen angels.A world of politics, romance, and conspiracies.A boy is caught in this epic tale of Ion
1. The caravan and the Archmage

"_Imagine a world of complete wonder. A world filled with Wizards, dragons, fairies, vampires, werewolves, mages, and sorcerers, fallen angels. A world of nobility and filled with various races. A world of politics, romance, and conspiracies. 15-year-old Cyrus is part of a gypsy family roaming from town to town, where they would use their arts to help people out. One night while him and his family where camping something happened that would change his life forever."_

_Conspiracies in the dark.  
Believers in the light.  
The winner will have a true heart,  
and his followers will help the fight._

Dom closed and ancient scroll and put it back in his pack. The night was still young and his family were sleeping in his caravan of gypsies. He was the leader of the caravan and had practiced being a seer. Though he did not use his powers for the evil king he helped people solve their problems by lowering himself to a gypsy status and hide his powers from the corrupted government. His son, Cyrus was one of three children. He had an older brother and a younger sister. His brother had vanished from his sight at the age of 15 which is Cyrus' present age. Cyrus' sister was called Sar and she was seven years old. Dom slowly led his caravan to their hometown called Nobel just as the sun rose up.

"Cyrus!" Dom yelled to wake up his son from sleeping in a carriage. "There is much work to be done. Hurry and wake your sister to do her chores. You know what to do.

The 15 year old nodded. He had dirty blonde hair and was well bronzed at the skin. His skin wasn't weathered but smoothed being his and his sister's first journey in the caravan helping people solve their problems with their dad's gypsy work. They had no idea his dad had been a seer. In fact their family had been of a long line of wizards, mages, and dragon lords.

"Sar. Time to wake up. We have come home." Cyrus said with a happiness and sleepiness in his voice.

"Cyrus! It felt like five minutes. Are you sure we are here?" Sar asked grumpily as she got dressed and grabbed a pale of water to feed the horses with.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Cyrus mocked and grinned at his sister who was letting a nearby horse drink from the pale.

" Hmm lemme think for a minute…YES!" Sar said as she put her fingers in the water and flung some droplets in his face.

"Your gonna pay for that monkey!" Cyrus said smiling and chased her around the caravan with people unloading and greeting people around them.

"They sure are funny my old friend." An old man smoking an old wooden pipe said to Dom as he played chess with a hooded old man who never spoke.

"That they are old friend." Dom said to the old man

"So Cyrus has come of age to start to learn your craft?" The old man asked as he moved his rook to block a knight from attacking his king.

"No. Cyrus will never learn any of the arts." Dom said to the old man looking at both of his children with concern.

"To deprive them of the knowledge of your family would be betraying what your fathers stood for Dom." The old man said looking up from the game staring straight into Dom's eyes.

"You may be an archmage, Gourd but please let me teach my children the way I want to." Dom said as he stared at his son unloading objects and putting them into various places.

"Dom you cant be serious about this-."

"Yes I am Gourd!" Dom yelled. "If the Kingdom found out that our family still survived then they would certainly slaughter us all!"

"More the reason to teach your kids the arts to protect themselves!" Gourd exclaimed. A fire in his eyes made him look grimmer and older than ever.

Dom sighed deeply. "Gourd I know you mean well but I don't want to cause suspicion throughout the town. That leads to talk which leads to rumors throughout the kingdom that the Kirkwood's still live!" Dom said looking tired at Gourd.

Gourd leaned back on his dragonwood staff, resuming the game deep in thought.

Dom walked down to the caravan and picked up his daughter and raised her in the air.

"Yippee!" Sar screamed and giggled as Dom carried her into his hut. By the time everyone had unpacked and greeted their families it was dusk and suppertime for the Kirkwood family.

"Dad how come I've never meet my grandparents?" Cyrus asked looking questioningly at his dad.

"Yea dad where is the rest of our family? How come our mom is not around?" Sar asked now interested in the subject.

At the mention of this Dom seemed to freeze at this thought. "Kids it is time for bed."

"But dad!" Sar pouted.

"Sar go to bed or double chores for you tomorrow!" Dom said as he pointed to her room.

"Come Sar I will read you a bedtime story." Cyrus said looking concerned at his father then leading his sister to her room.

Dom was on the verge of tears when a knock was sounded at the door. He rushed to the door and saw Gourd in the doorway.

"Dom it is not safe for your family to be here." Gourd said hastily looking around the house.

"What our you talking about Gourd?" Dom asked looking frightened and confused at this startling news.

"The silent man has flapped his trap to the kingdom for money!" the weary archmage said checking Dom's windows for eavesdroppers.

"Gourd! Do not say of such things that cannot be true! The silent man has not spoken ever since…" Dom looked horrified at this new conclusion.

"Yes Dom he is that servant of the kingdom." Gourd replied now locking the door with various enchantments.

"Father Sar is asleep-." Cyrus stopped in midsentence when he saw Gourd casting an enchantment on the door.

"Gourd I didn't know you arrived at this hour." Cyrus said looking fascinated at the magic forming around the door.

"Gourd why are you putting a lock enchantment on the door?" Cyrus asked looking at them both now curious and concerned.

"How do you know that is a lock enchantment" Dom asked looking seriously at Cyrus, while Gourd chuckled silently at his statement.

Before Cyrus could answer the door burst open to reveal a long pale man dressed in red with a red-feathered hat and short greasy hair.

"Good Evening Archmage Gourd. I assume you know why I am here. " He said with a wicked plastic smile.

"Do not enter our house we have nothing to offer you!" Dom yelled at the evil man in red.

"Sorcerer Dramza I presume." Gourd sad staring wickedly back at the man in red.

"I'll stall him you get the kids out." Dom whispered to Gourd and staring at the man in red very aware of his intentions.

Gourd looked at him for a half a second before retrieving Cyrus.

"Cyrus listen to me very carefully." Gourd said sternly.

Cyrus nodded never seeing Gourd act so serious before. Usually he was a kind hearted archmage that always joked with him and telling him tales of famous magical creatures and people since he was young. This was not the case now.

"Get your sister and pack whatever items you need and meet me at the back entrance of your house.

Cyrus did as he was told. Waking up Sar who didn't like it at all and packed taking food, clothes, and his necklace his mom had given to him while he was very little.

"Dramza. It has been a while hasn't it?" Dom asked with a hint of sentimental disgust in his voice. He now was holding an ancient book with ancient runes on it.

"Why Seer Kirkwood you almost sound glad to see me." The man in red said as he took out a sword with magical engravings on it.

" I will be glad when you burn in hell with your evil usurper for a king!" Dom spat at Dramza now reading from the book he held.

"Time stands still. Logos god of time grant me the power to stop my enemies in their tracks!" Dom said and let out an open palm at Dramza.

Dramza was now running towards Dom. He leaped up to deliver a blow but it was to late Dom had cast the spell and a glass case formed around him stopping him in midair.

Unfortunately Dom was not familiar with time magic so the glass case broke and Dom was cut deeply. He wanted to talk with his kids one last time. He wanted to say farewell to his good friend Gourd. He wanted…

Dramza Slice mercilessly at Dom's head.

Cyrus saw all of this through his bedroom window.

Gourd came in saying "I know he is dead but I must get you out! Before Dramza murders you and your sister!"

Cyrus snapped back into focus.


	2. The history of Ion and a new path for Cy...

_Conspiracies in the dark.  
Believers in the light.  
The winner will have a true heart,  
and his followers will help the fight._

The middle of the sun is in the middle of immortal fire.  
While the judgment is on the divine lyre.  
The left is hidden beneath,  
while it lies in wisdom's reach

The lunar head is on the scale,  
where royal judgment always prevails.  
The staff of white is in the dark,  
where black and white fall apart

So ends the tale of this prophecy,  
Which is from Archmage number three.

Gourd the silver haired Archmage read this scroll that Dom had given to him before he face the man in red, Dramza. Both of his kids were now in his custody. He was deciding whether or not to teach them the art magic.

The sun was rising and he knew they must keep moving.

IT had been three days since his father died. He didn't sleep but was forced to eat to give off the impression that he was fine. He wanted to do something. He wanted revenge. He wanted to become stronger.

"Cyrus." Gourd said as he knelt above Cyrus turned back.

"Your sister is asleep and I'm sure you have a lot of questions that I will try to answer." Gourd said as Cyrus turned to stare at him.

"Gourd I wanna know why my father is dead! Why would someone wanna kill a common gypsy?" Cyrus was on the verge of sobbing and they both knew he never cried unless he was really hurt inside.

"Quite right Cyrus. First your dad is not a gypsy but a seer." Gourd let that sink into Cyrus' mind before he said more.

"And your last name is not Farsc but Kirkwood." Gourd was smoking his pipe looking contemplatively at the dawned sky.

"Gourd that would mean that our family was-."

"Yes that your family is from a strong line of wizards that fought against the usurper King Auron." Gourd said while packing various objects they laid out the night before.

"So the king found out that part of our family was still alive and sent that man in red to kill us. Who is this man Gourd?" Cyrus asked now packing up his sheets and getting out dried meat for breakfast on the go.

"His name is Dramza and he is a sorcerer." Gourd said wearily.

"Gourd. A sorcerer? But you said the all died out in the war of souls." Cyrus said looking puzzled. He put his sleeping sister in the back of the wagon and getting up next to Gourd who had the reins.

"Forward!" He commanded to the horses. "I did say that, but your father did not want you to be aware of the magical world around you."

"Why? Magic could help us." Cyrus said impatiently.

"Because he did not want you to follow the path he had to." Gourd said now staring seriously at Cyrus before staring back at the road.

"He did not want you life to be on the run all the time." He said now making the horses go faster.

"Will you teach me?" Cyrus asked looking hopefully and longingly at Gourd.

Gourd stared at Cyrus for a second. He then put an enchantment on the reins so the horses wouldn't follow off path.

"I will only teach you if you promise me one thing." Gourd said now staring at Cyrus more serious than ever.

"And what would that be?" Cyrus said trying to match the serious stare.

"That if I show you the ways of magic that you do not use it to get rich or famous but to help the resistance against King Auron." Gourd said.

"Agreed." Cyrus said almost immediately holding out his hand to shake Gourd's.

Gourd looked at the hand confused. Then he held out his hand a shook Cyrus' hand in a not so sure gesture. "Quite right my dear boy." He said now taking the reins of the horses.

"What are we going to do with Sar? She is not old enough to keep up." Cyrus said looking at Sar in the back of the wagon, snoozing and not knowing her that her father was dead.

"Well I think we should take her to the isle of Errembar." Gourd said now looking a little old at Cyrus. He looked very pensive, almost as if a big weight were now laid upon his shoulders.

"Gourd are you alright?" Cyrus asked looking a little frightened. He knew Gourd was a very important person in the magic community. He also knew that Gourd despised the empire, for they had murdered his wife and two kids for information on…on where the last powerful line of mages were, the Kirkwoods.

"Gourd! You died and risked your whole family to protect us. Why?" Cyrus said now looking at Gourd in a new perspective of sadness and pity.

"Cyrus, did I ever tell you about the great Sun crown and the moon staff that our old king of light had?" Gourd said now looking a little interested in how well Cyrus paid attention with his stories.

"Yea. The old king was told by a seer that he would be slaughtered that night and to save the kingdom of a worse king than King Auron is right now. The Crown was split into three parts and hidden away, while the staff was split in two and also hidden so that the king could never really rule Ion." Cyrus stated this as if it was branded into the front part of his forehead. Gourd was glad to see that the boy was so eager to learn about magic.

"The isle of Errembar is called the isle of magic. Do you know why?" Gourd asking now leading the wagon into a forest heading north.

"Because the is a secret school you spoke of the was sacked by the Gorod Pirates." Cyrus said now looking at Gourd for another surprise.

"What if the school was made to seem sacked, but the truth is that is was never even found by the Gorod pirates?" Gourd said looking at Cyrus now with a grin on his face.

Cyrus now understood what this could mean for him.

Suddenly a loud woman screaming was heard from deep within the forest.


End file.
